Scott's Bubble Bath
by SEGASister
Summary: Boys don't like baths. Dogs don't like baths. Scott definitely doesn't like baths. What's it going to take for Vicky to get him to take a bath? (One-Shot Starts off as fluff, ends as smut) Scott x Vicky/Carpet Shock


"Come on, Scott! The water's warm...!" Vicky teased. Scott shook his head. "You're not tricking me into going in there!" he cried. "What if I said that I was gonna join you?" Vicky asked, posing seductively at the edge of the tub, stirring the water with her hand, enticing him to join her. Scott just shook his head.

"What if I added bubbles?" she asked again, causing her much larger boyfriend to perk up. She then added some bubble bath mixture, swirling it around until the tub was covered in a layer of bubbly foam, or foamy bubbles, whichever you'd prefer. "Bubbles...?" Scott made his way to the tub, interests clearly peaked. Soon he was standing next to Vicky, looking down at her and her cute blue one piece.

"Like I said, I'll join you. You have nothing to worry about." Vicky reassured as she helped him out of his clothes, her velvet-like fingers running through his hair on his head, arms, and chest as she did so. Soon, he was left in nothing but his swimming trunks. "Promise it won't hurt?" asked Scott. Vicky just nodded as she aided him into the tub. It was warm, Scott felt, and the bubbles tickled his fur. He then sat down, Vicky sitting in his lap as she kissed him. He began to kiss back, tail wagging, causing bubbles to go everywhere.

"H-Hey! This is actually kinda fun!" Scott cheered before realizing Vicky began to shampoo his hair. You know what? It actually felt great, no different from when she ran her fingers through his hair normally, only now with 200% more bubbles and water. After fifteen minutes, the tub was drained and Scott was a clean, and still very happy, good boy. The best part was that Vicky was still snuggled against him all the while. "See?" Vicky began. "That wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps next time we'll do this without any clothes on."

* * *

That was one month ago when Vicky warmed him up to baths about a month ago. Now Scott could would always be ecstatic taking them. However, he'd always have to have two things in the bath with him: Vicky and bubbles. Vicky was sitting in the study of her apartment, charging her bolts and, well, studying for her exams. She barely made it through Chapter Five when she was scooped up into the arms of her very muscular boyfriend.

"Hey, Vicky!" Scott greeted, planting tons of kisses on her head. "Hey, babe. What's going on?" Vicky asked, trying to get down to the ground. Part of it was because Scott caught her by surprised. The other, Scott didn't smell very good. He was sweaty. "I've had a long day at the gym," he answered. Vicky just nodded. "I couldn't have guessed," she replied, but her sarcasm went over her boyfriend's head. "And after a long day at the gym, we have bath time! Right?"

Vicky giggled as he finally set her down. "Alrighty then. We can have a bath. Just head over to the tub right now. I'll catch up with you," Vicky said, giving him a peck on the cheek before Scott rushed to the bathroom, and almost effectively knocking everything over in the process. Like a big fluffy bull in an electric china shop... but she can't help but love him.

Ten minutes later, Scott was waiting by the tub in his swim trunks. What was taking her so long? She at least knows how to get the water to the right temperature and the right amount of bubbles inside. Soon enough, though, Vicky arrived. He was just confused as to what she was wearing: just a silver, velvet robe that barely covered her mismatched breasts and vagina. And he could tell that there was nothing underneath.

"Uhh, aren't you gonna put on your swimsuit?" Scott asked. "I figured we take our baths in our birthday suits for a change," Vicky answered, letting her robe fall to the floor, revealing her completely naked body, stitches and all. Scott just blinked. "You're not wearing anything." Vicky giggled in response, strutting over to him and pulling him in for a kiss. Scott was soon wagging his tail wildly. Despite this, Vicky was able to remove his trunks. She soon broke the kiss to turn the water on, one foot in to ensure that it was nice and warm.

As Vicky was adding the bubbles, Scott finally realized his trunks were on the floor. Embarrassed, he rushed to pick them up and cover himself while Vicky's back was turned. He barely had time to put them on when Vicky turned back to him. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know," Scott answered. "I've never been, well, exposed in front of a girl before. I mean, everyone's seen my chest, and my team and Coach have already seen me completely nude, but…" Scott began, whimpering towards the end. Vicky walked over to him and hugged him. "You're worried that I'll make fun of your little friend. It's okay," she told him in reassurance. Her bright eyes and smile convinced him, and he dropped his trunks, revealing a rather erect nine-incher. "I know," he whined. "It's embarrassing."

Vicky smiled and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his shy wolf dong. "It's okay. I think it's perfect," Vicky cooed, slowly getting down to her knees in an attempt to cheer him up. He felt a minor shock as Vicky placed his dick in her mouth, but other than that, it felt amazing! Normally, his own hands were down there, but the feeling of another person's mouth around it felt like bliss. What felt even better was that she was seemingly massaging his sculpted abs as she sucked him off. It felt so good he just felt like he had to burst!

And so he did, right as Vicky came off of him... all over her breasts. Now Scott was worried. His mom and dad would always scold him for going where he wasn't supposed to, but Vicky just shrugged it off. "Looks like I'm gonna need a bath now," she teased, turning towards the faucet and turning it off. Testing the water to make sure it was just the right temperature, she added the bubble bath mixture. Scott just stared in awe. Sure, she looked amazing at all angles, but the fact that she didn't immediately yell at him for making a mess all over her, that was what made him smile.

It was also part of what made his wolf instincts take charge, because as she was stirring the bubbles in, he grabbed her and kissed her, causing her to gasp in surprise. He playfully growled as his tongue wrestled with hers, and much to his surprise and pleasure, she kissed back. They soon tongue-wrestled their way into the water and kept at it, the head of his cock lining up with her pussy. Vicky soon broke the kiss once she realized she was on top of him in the water surrounded by bubbles.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Vicky nodded. "Never been better," she answered. "You?" Scott nodded, unaware of what came over him for a moment. "Wait, were we about to have the sex just now?" he asked. "But, Coach said if we do it we'll get pregnant and die! I don't wanna get pregnant and die!" Vicky just rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. You can't get pregnant, silly," Vicky said, tapping his nose with her soapy finger, causing him to sneeze bubbles. "But I understand if you're still nervous... I am too."

For a while they just sat there, two nervous, inexperienced twenty-something high-school graduates sitting on top of one another in a bathtub. "Hey... I'll try it if you will," Vicky said. Scott paused for a moment, holding her hand. "Will it hurt?" he asked. "We should be fine," she answered, kissing him and easing herself onto his cock.

They just sat there making out while Vicky adjusted to him. Soon enough, they were rocking each other's hips, slowly but gently. It wasn't long before Scott's wolf instincts took over again and he began rocking his hips harder and faster into hers, causing her to moan lightly. He felt her breasts rubbing against his chest, causing him to growl in delight, causing him to keep on rocking. He soon felt the need to burst again, and as soon as that feeling came, it went just as suddenly. Vicky also felt that bursting feeling and she came as well. Both were sweating messes by the end of it. At least they were in the bath.

"Was... was that okay, Scott?" Vicky asked, leaning on top of him, threading her fingers in his hair... how long have they been in there? Scott just smiled and hugged her. Once again, his girlfriend was there to show him that something he was afraid of wasn't so scary after all. Fifteen minutes later, the two former virgins stepped out of the tub and dried off. Vicky was slipping on her robe when Scott asked, "Can we do it again, sometime?"


End file.
